


啟蒙

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 好的，說好的償債日總是有到來的一天咩（姨母笑）Someday should repay all the debt的咩恭喜暴亂終於上到卡爾頓啦～（被打飛感謝朋友J姿畫圖，大家一定要去看唷：https://www.plurk.com/p/n1s7ig





	啟蒙

卡爾頓的父親今天來探病，暴亂很早就察覺到了，隔著牆壁聽著他跟醫生的談話，語氣裡滿是對獨子病情進展的關心，他說他承受不起再送一個至親的人走了，麻煩一定要治好他的兒子。

暴亂嗤了一聲，按照人類這種破爛醫術，就算再給他們十年，連卡爾頓的一隻眼睛都修不好，還敢大言不慚的把他的功勞全部攬在團隊身上，暴亂也是對人類這種卑劣的種族開了眼界。

似乎察覺到共生體的躁動，卡爾頓的視線從書本上挪開，輕聲問暴亂怎麼了？不舒服還是肚子餓了？

在暴亂還沒能回應以前，房間的門便被打開了，來者頂著一頭灰黑的頭髮，看起來比上次見面又老了不少，卡爾頓開口詢問父親最近可有吃好睡好，對方則搖頭表示在兒子能出院以前，這白頭髮不知還要多添幾根。

卡爾頓露出一個溫和的微笑希望能讓父親安心：「我沒事的，請不用太操心。」

「是啊，你媽當年也是這麼說的。」男人嘆了一口氣將一袋書交給兒子，在卡爾頓端詳裡面的東西時，抽起放在兒子腿上夾著書籤的書。

「這本書髒掉了，等等我去幫你買一本新的，這本就丟了吧。」那本書的右上角沾了一圈暗褐色血漬，看了就觸霉頭且不衛生，卡爾頓的父親邊說就邊想把這本書拿出去請人銷毀了。

「請等一下，那本書對我而言很重要，我不要新的。」卡爾頓立刻抬起頭來出聲阻止父親的腳步，眼神看起來非常認真，這讓後者有些訝異，兒子雖然會在書上做大量筆記、摘錄跟黏貼書籤，但絕對不會把書用髒，例如沾上什麼咖啡漬、水漬，更別說是血跡了。

「這是誰送給你的嗎？」令卡爾頓父親感到更加詫異的是，當兒子把書收回去的時候，眉眼瞬間柔和許多，他很少在兒子臉上看過這種表情，原來也會有讓兒子上心的人嗎？

覺得機不可失的父親立刻坐下來跟卡爾頓討論關於結婚這件事，雖然兒子又一如既往推託不急，可是卡爾頓父親這次可沒那麼簡單放過他，如果卡爾頓沒出什麼意外，他都還能縱容獨子，可歷經火箭爆炸劫後餘生一節，他改變主意了。

「爸，我們已經討論過很多次，我目前沒有那方面的興趣，我還有很多事要做……」

「你總是這麼說，但你知道我接到那通電話時，簡直以為自己要死了嗎？就跟……就跟你媽走的那天晚上一樣。」父親一番話讓卡爾頓低下頭來，他忘不了在母親葬禮上一滴眼淚都沒掉的男人回到家時，直接抱著他痛哭了將近三十分鐘，嚷嚷著他們往後只剩彼此要怎麼辦之類的，卡爾頓雖然很不習慣跟人類有肢體接觸，但爸爸是例外，家人總該是特別的，不是嗎？

「但我現在好好的在這，不是嗎？你別太擔心。」卡爾頓擠出一個微笑，試圖想讓父親安心點，並重申如果父親很怕家族斷後的話，他很久之前也把存放自己冷凍精子的地方跟父親說了，只要有需要，隨時都能「做」出一個孫子來，不怕後繼無人。

但男人搖了搖頭說他並非把獨子當成生殖機器，不是說他不在意沒人繼承德瑞克這個姓氏，而是自家兒子太拼了，好像完全沒有停下腳步過，他自己也曾這樣、甚至也放過冷凍精子，直到他遇到卡爾頓的母親，才知道談戀愛、生小孩不僅僅是為了繁衍而被大腦欺騙的一場謊言，那甚至可以說是他人生中擁有過最美的東西，所以他希望兒子能夠在此事件稍微放慢步調，去享受人生吧，例如注意到送那本書的人，就是個好開端。

目送父親離去的卡爾頓摸了摸方才被親過的額頭，嘆了一口氣的同時，腦中響起一股低沉的嗓音：「你的父親話真的很多，你們人類是怎麼說的？遺傳嗎？」

在宿主補充可能還涉及環境養成及其他可能存在的因素時，習以為常的暴亂從他的頸後分泌出來的同時一手抽走卡爾頓手中的書，他不得不同意剛剛那男人說的一點非常有道理，就是這本書太髒了，他搞不懂卡爾頓為什麼還要留著，每次看到那塊血漬的時候，都會勾起他不好的回憶：惱人的單頻嗶聲、四次的電擊還有百次的呼喊。

「這是你幫我買回來的，而且血沒蓋到字並不妨礙閱讀，所以沒有換的必要。」伸手想把書拿回來的卡爾頓並不覺得留著暴亂送他的書有哪邊不對的，既沒缺損也沒漏頁。

心情複雜的暴亂難得沒反駁卡爾頓這本書不過是「順便」買給他的，哼了一聲把書還給宿主的同時開口問了對方另外一件令他在意的事情，那就是冷凍精子。

「因為人類的繁衍比較麻煩，需要透過精子跟卵子的結合才……」

「我知道精卵結合的原理，這些在你的大腦裡都有，我好奇的是你真的知道怎麼做嗎？你一直跟你爸說對這些都沒興趣，該不會其實你也不知道怎麼做吧？怕被人類雌性笑話之類的？」暴亂打斷卡爾頓的長篇大論，這些他都在宿主腦子內讀過了，但是他好奇的是卡爾頓真的知道怎麼「做」嗎？

面對語帶嘲諷的共生體，卡爾頓停頓了一下後點點頭，知識就是力量，不知道怎麼做的是小孩子或沒常識吧？他反問暴亂是不是想知道人類如何交配？而且是以正確的方式如何繁衍？

暴亂嗯哼了一聲倒想看卡爾頓怎麼「教」他，宿主雖然不明白共生體為何突然對這話題感興趣，但既然暴亂都開口了，他當然有必要滿足對方的好奇心，卡爾頓拿起平板快速操作起來，在幾個網頁按下購買鍵、結帳，而後透過Wi-Fi將螢幕投射到電視上。

「暴亂。」卡爾頓仰頭盯著共生體這麼說道，「如果你看完這八集還有不懂的地方，我會再找別的素材。」

影片才沒開始幾分鐘，暴亂就無力的領教到自家宿主看的片子果真跟尋常人不同，這個叫什麼來著？BBC出品的21世紀性愛指南？不僅解釋起人體的構造，還有雄性陰莖放入雌性陰道時的內視鏡畫面……他都以為自己在看腸鏡還是胃鏡檢查了，什麼亂七八糟的台詞，一句都沒有，只有專業的醫生當旁白解說。

眼見卡爾頓不為所動的繼續翻閱他的書籍，暴亂就很想擾亂對方，於是提出應該也要讓他看看何謂錯誤的性教育片，這樣兩相對照才有對比。再次被打斷閱讀的卡爾頓並未生氣，反而覺得暴亂所言非常有理，實驗就是要有對照組才能快速看出區別，但他沒有購買過A片的經驗，所以秘書被叫過來委以重任時，自認見過大風大浪的男人難得露出非常尷尬的表情。

「怎麼了？我只是叫你購買幾個你推薦的A片，什麼類型都來一種，買好後告訴我怎麼播放就好。」卡爾頓一本正經像是要他買科研還是醫學期刊，覺得自己性癖赤裸裸癱在老闆面前的秘書不自在的調整了好幾次領帶，這是什麼可怕的考驗還是測試，不管了買就買吧……

得到所需材料的卡爾頓對秘書表示下個月起加薪後便遣退已經臉紅脖子粗的下屬，對方眼角積蓄的淚光也不知是被尷尬逼出來的，還是被感動到哭出來的。

卡爾頓將另外一台平板也交給暴亂，學習能力極快的暴亂自行把A片投射在另外一台電視螢幕上，並將自身軀體一分為二，同時觀看正經到不行的性教育片及下流到誇張的A片。

卡爾頓看了一眼暴亂，再次感嘆人類的設計真的很差，如果他也能夠把自己切一半同時專注的吸收兩份知識就好了，這樣不知能省多少時間……

暴亂一開始覺得自己在看兩份食材互相磨蹭，很像肉片夾生菜；後來調整了一下心態，就當動物星球頻道看吧？之前也跟卡爾頓看了不少，雖然動物可不會像人類玩這麼多花樣，還有奇怪的角色扮演？明明是個很弱小的種族卻花招百出，到底是因為很弱小所以只能在這方面加強，還是因為時間都花在這所以才弱小？他看的速度很快，一下子就把素材看完了，但覺得哪邊還不夠的暴亂自行在平板上戳了起來，反正卡爾頓剛剛儲值一筆可觀的金額，說他隨便想看什麼就看什麼……奇怪？這是什麼？兩個男人嗎？點進去。

夕陽西下，卡爾頓終於讀完了那本書，他發現暴亂還盯著自己的平板若有所思，忍不住開口問對方有得到需要的知識嗎？

橘紅色的陽光透過半拉開的窗簾映在卡爾頓的臉頰上，蜜色的肌膚看起來暖烘烘的非常美味，暴亂瞇起細長的眼睛打量著宿主許久才開口說出他的要求，他覺得很餓、非常餓。

「你需要吃什麼？我會幫你準備。」

人頭？生肉？不、不……都不是這些。暴亂灰色的黏液輕巧鑽入卡爾頓的病衣，在男人的身上遊走，一直以來他都弄不懂這樣焦躁的、填不滿的飢餓該怎麼解決，在第一次聞到卡爾頓感冒高燒而出汗的味道時；在被自己救活的卡爾頓朝著他微笑時；還有不久前男人一臉無辜的邀請自己做Pocky實驗時；太多、太多數不清的瞬間，宿主的一舉一動搞得暴亂覺得自己要被活活餓死，不論吃了多少食物都於事無補，全是卡爾頓害的，他知道，明明可以一口吞了男人的，但不對，那不是他想要的。所以他一直苦惱著、該怎麼做才能解決這份無盡的、而且都是由卡爾頓引起的飢荒？

直到今天，他終於找到答案了。

「暴亂？」觸手不知第幾次按壓過未癒的傷口，微微皺起眉頭的卡爾頓困惑的開口，是自己看書太專注不小心餓著對方所以讓暴亂生氣了嗎？但對方不告訴他到底想吃什麼，卡爾頓不敢擅自替對方決定。

「在進食以前，我需要你幫我做個實驗。」灰色的黏液好幾次不小心滑過宿主的乳頭，引得對方輕輕顫抖，但仍舊一臉鎮定的點頭表示他能辦到，只是要做什麼性質的實驗？

「整理我剛剛看的那些東西。卡爾頓，知識是需要實踐的，帶兵打仗是、人體實驗也是，你比誰都還清楚，不是嗎？」

了解共生體的要求，卡爾頓伸手就想去按護士鈴，然而手臂的繃帶卻在一瞬間鬆開，有如活物般將他的手與床杆牢牢綁住，怎麼想都知道是暴亂用的，只是速度太快他的肉眼跟不上，才幾秒的功夫，他的右手便動彈不得了。

「你想幹麻？」暴亂瞇起眼睛，他感覺不到卡爾頓的畏縮，很顯然對方剛剛並不是要求救。

「幫你叫實驗的人選，你需要怎麼樣的膚色、髮色、年齡……」

卡爾頓話還沒說完就被灰色觸手摀住嘴巴，暴亂輕聲開出了他的人選，簡單有力的一個字：「你。」

**你。**

這個要求讓卡爾頓愣了幾秒，面對完全沒有要改變答案的共生體，他露出有些尷尬的表情點點頭：「那我會盡力不要搞砸你的實驗。」

灰色黏液摸上他的下體時，卡爾頓才想到自己住院以來都沒伸手解決過，累積過久的結果就是沒三兩下就在暴亂手中勃起，鼻息略微加重的他不太能理解明明暴亂剛剛看的應該是男女媾和的影片，怎麼會想找他當實驗對象？

讀取宿主想法的暴亂咧嘴一笑，即使他沒有看那些男男影片好了，結果都會是一樣的，因為他並不打算跟卡爾頓以外的生物做這件事。

卡爾頓的體溫微微上升，鼻息也隨著他的撫摸逐漸紊亂，當白濁的黏液射在暴亂手中時，卡爾頓輕聲道歉，他應該再撐久一點的。共生體若有所思的看著在手中流淌的精液，又想了一下方才影片的情節，很多都是下一步直接把這麼粗的性器塞入承受方的肛門，如法炮製的暴亂並不覺得哪邊有誤。

然而完全沒被潤滑或擴張就被捅入的卡爾頓痛得說不出話，察覺到卡爾頓不適的暴亂問他怎麼了，額頭滲出一層薄汗的宿主只是搖頭露出逞強的笑容：「沒事，你繼續吧，我能忍住的。」

忍住？暴亂停下將粗壯的黏液繼續往深處塞的動作，影片中那些人類都看起來很享受，卡爾頓看上去卻不是如此，是他哪邊做錯了嗎？暴亂一邊將流量減少的同時，一邊修復宿主稍微裂開的穴口跟受傷的內壁，雖然都是很細小的傷口，但卡爾頓雙眉緊蹙的模樣再次提醒他，人類是種很脆弱的生物。

暴亂嘗試幾次之後發現卡爾頓能接受如手指般大小的黏液，難道只能這樣嗎？共生體一邊試探一邊回想影片的人是怎麼做的，這時他不禁覺得惋惜，那個奇怪的性愛指南只有男女的內視鏡，卻沒有提供男人被捅的內視鏡以資參考，人類做事都習慣做一半嗎？偷懶。

就在此時，灰色的黏液不禁意撞擊到卡爾頓體內某塊區域，暴亂發現宿主抖動得幅度特別大，一開始他以為又把男人弄受傷了，分泌出更多的黏液嘗試修補該處，沒想到對方發出的呻吟更加曖昧，卡爾頓甚至想要夾起腿來，即使這動作對形體可以自由改變的共生體而言簡直徒勞，但宿主些微加快的心跳及上升的體溫都代表他找對地方了，受到鼓舞的暴亂立刻增加流量集中刺激該處，他有趣的發現男人的陰莖即使沒有被觸碰，也微顫顫的重新充血半勃，暴亂在宿主腦中尋找這些器官的相關知識，而後用另外一條黏液把宿主嘗試摀住呻吟的手撥開，卡爾頓稍微染上薄淚的焦糖眼瞳倒映著暴亂銀白色的長眼，腦中響起的聲音像是霸道的君主般：「接下來我只會說一次，你要用身體記住，這邊會刺激到你的前列腺，清楚嗎？」邊說邊更加重按壓的力道，卡爾頓身子幾乎要彈起來，雙腿不停打顫著，一時半刻說不出話的卡爾頓點點頭。

灰色的黏液流入更內側的腸壁，呈螺旋狀的旋轉尋找能讓卡爾頓更舒服的地方，就在前列腺上方幾公分的地方又按壓到一塊，宿主嗚噫一聲，下意識夾緊後穴，然而這動作只引得共生體咧嘴一笑，集中黏液觸碰那塊區域，這是精囊，記住了嗎？

「你分得清楚我現在正在戳你哪個部位嗎？」暴亂想確認卡爾頓是否真的理解他話中的含意，時而刺激著前列腺、時而按壓精囊，逼得宿主幾乎要哭了出來，但依然咬著下唇發出破碎的呻吟。

當卡爾頓答錯的時候，灰色觸手便會脹大一圈去撞擊正確的部位；而當宿主幸運的答對時，灰色的黏液又會同時撞擊兩個地方像是獎勵，卡爾頓幾乎要忍不住聲音，後穴沾滿黏稠的液體，他想射、快不行了……

然而就在卡爾頓以為要被用出來第二次的時候，暴亂停下所有的愛撫，撤出在他體內造次的黏液，頓感空虛的卡爾頓有些茫然的躺在床上氣喘噓噓，他做錯了什麼嗎？搞砸了暴亂的實驗嗎？他會繼續努力的，正當他開口想跟暴亂道歉時，映入他眼簾的卻是暴亂匯集所有黏液化作人形，他的右腿被抬高跨到暴亂的肩膀上。

「喔？這有趣了。」暴亂咧嘴一笑，滿意的盯著卡爾頓露出驚慌的表情，似乎終於意識到他們進行的事情不僅僅只是實驗或是人體極限的探索，而是貨真價實的性愛，宿主甚至伸出手徒勞的抵著他的左肩。

「不、不，等等……」卡爾頓感覺暴亂的硬挺一下又一下戳著自己的穴口，赧紅的意識到這代表什麼的他出聲想討饒，這不在他的預期內，卡爾頓不知道暴亂是否刻意化作人形提醒他這件事，但是他從未有過跟任何人有這麼親密的接觸。

「這樣很好，你本來就只能是我的。」宿主慌亂的思考就像赤裸的坦白，讓暴亂的佔有慾倍感滿足，扣緊男人的腿將自己捅入卡爾頓體內時，他終於有種完成某件一直該做而未了的事，是那般舒坦又滿足。

他幻想過很多次慌亂求饒的卡爾頓該是怎樣的表情，然而真的看到的時候，暴亂覺得自己的想像力還是太貧乏了，蜜色的肌膚染上層層紅暈及汗水，散落的白色繃帶讓男人誘人的線條若隱若現，那隻像是能承載滿天星斗的大眼被弄得盡是淚霧，當那過長的睫毛眨動時，盡碎的銀河流洩而出，暴亂忍不住伸手撫摸男人刷紅的眼尾，熱淚流淌在他的指尖，然而他知道這跟男人在換藥時、受苦時流下的眼淚都不一樣，那是舒服的淚水，從來沒人擁有過這樣的卡爾頓，只有他、這樣的淚水只為他而流。

「嗚嗯！哈啊、啊……太快、太快了……」不知道共生體受到什麼刺激，感覺體內的兇器脹大一圈的卡爾頓覺得呼吸有點困難，暴亂每一次都精準得頂到他的前列腺跟精囊，他雙腿無意識的想夾起，暴亂的指尖卻掐入他的腿肉似乎在警告別做無謂的抵抗，而當對方伸出過長的舌頭舔弄他的乳尖時，卡爾頓終於忍不住哭了出來，過多的快感逼得他已經射了第二次，在腹肌上蜿蜒的白濁隨著暴亂更加把他下半身抬高時緩緩流到他的胸口。

然而共生體沒有打算停止探索他的體內，擬態陰莖往更深處推進，稍微碰撞到乙狀結腸時，卡爾頓痛得扣緊暴亂的左肩，灰色的黏液陷入他的指縫，不行的、好痛，好痛……

「可以的，卡爾頓，即使不行，我也會修好你。」暴亂的擬態陰莖嘗試碰撞那邊好幾次，但那份疼痛過於尖銳，卡爾頓到後面已經說不出話，只剩可憐兮兮的嗚咽，就連陰莖都軟了下去，但暴亂並不輕易放棄，當他嚐到大量的多巴胺從宿主大腦分泌出來的同時，卡爾頓的呻吟也逐漸有了改變。

「這不是做得很好嗎？」像是要獎勵卡爾頓一樣，暴亂插得更深，次次都頂到男人的乙狀結腸，粗壯的陰莖填滿腸壁不留一絲縫隙，在抽出時甚至隆起兩顆突起，在前列腺及精囊處瘋狂旋轉、按壓，逼得卡爾頓半個字都答不出來，只能一直哭、一直說自己不行了，第三次的高潮來得又快又猛，卡爾頓甚至沒意識到自己根本沒射精，然而強烈的快感卻讓他的龜頭被透明的液體弄得又濕又黏，後穴被肏得又熱又軟，每一次的撞擊都攪拌著大量的腸液、黏液發出淫靡的水聲，卡爾頓叫到後面喉嚨都有點啞了，覺得屁股要被弄壞了，他已經感覺不到暴亂的指尖將自己的腿肉掐出爪痕的疼痛，也沒意識到抵著暴亂左肩的手背因為過激的交合而弄歪插在薄肉裡面的點滴針，滲出的血珠染紅了白色的繃帶。

「我、我不行、真的不要了……啊、啊……要去、要射了……嗚，暴亂、暴亂……」被層層堆疊快感逼到崩潰的卡爾頓一直喊著暴亂的名字，然而他的哭腔只是惹得暴亂更加亢奮，抽插的速度更快又更加密集，就在卡爾頓尖叫著射精的時候，暴亂也將大量熱液射入宿主體內，份量是那麼多，即使在卡爾頓已經射完時還未停止，好熱……好脹，卡爾頓卻已無力掙扎，只是癱軟在床任憑暴亂將最後一滴擬態精液灌入自己體內，疲軟的陰莖前端又泌出些許殘精。

暴亂抽出卡爾頓體內時，對方被幹到暫時合不攏的小穴不斷收縮著，奶色的熱液沿著男人的股溝流到床上，暴亂舔了舔嘴想著無怪那些影片最後都要放大這些地方，非常的色情，不枉他刻意把射在裡面的液體改成跟人類一樣的白色，跟卡爾頓的肌膚十分相稱。

當他還想叫卡爾頓陪他嘗試另外一種姿勢時，便發現宿主的體溫依然維持在異常高溫的狀態，身上灼傷的傷口裂開滲出血水不說，甚至繃帶還沾黏在皮膚上了，他伸手拍了拍卡爾頓的臉頰，意識模糊的宿主嚶嗚了兩聲無法做出更多的回應，看來一時半刻醒不過來了。

嘆了一口氣的暴亂修復被他弄裂的傷口，將沾染汗水、精液和血水的繃帶盡數卸下，在按下護士鈴叫人來收拾以前，他低下頭親吻蓋在男人右眼窩的紗布，輕聲呢喃著承諾。

下次，會修好這隻眼睛的。

到時候，可別這麼輕易就暈過去了，我的宿主。

 

完

 

後記：

恭喜暴亂終於開苞卡爾頓啦\\(❁´∀`❁)ﾉ\\(❁´∀`❁)ﾉ\\(❁´∀`❁)ﾉ簡直是要敲鑼打鼓、放炮慶祝、普天同慶啦（被咬爛

咳咳，感謝這次J姿陪我開了這台車，她早於一週就把圖畫好了，無奈剛好遇到我手肩殘廢及缺乏手感，拖延至今終於生出本篇賀文，對她耐心等候至上最高謝意的同時，也希望大家會喜歡這邊文唷。

J姿美美的圖請走這：https://www.plurk.com/p/n1s7ig

一定要去看喔！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

那麼，希望下次有機會再見啦！

 

By舞飛音


End file.
